This invention relates to high voltage circuit interrupters, and more specifically relates to a novel structure for indicating the amount of wear of critical interrupter surfaces due to erosion by arcing and gaseous arc products.
Surfaces of interrupter structures, such as those using sulfur hexafluoride as an interrupting medium, are subject to wear and erosion due to arcing and hot gases due to the arc which play on such surfaces. This erosion requires frequent maintenance inspection to determine the degree of erosion and whether such parts need replacement. Two key components which are particularly subject to this problem are the Teflon nozzle, which channels gas flow during the interruption operation of the circuit breaker, and the metallic arcing contact. The inspection process requires that the circuit breaker be taken out of service and the opening of this sealed chamber containing the interrupter, and the partial disassembly of the interrupter assembly.